The Point Partial: A Ratcheting Prosthetic Partial Finger Using Advanced Rapid Manufacturing Technology Project Summary / Abstract The goal of the proposed project is to develop a purely mechanical, ratcheting prosthetic partial finger ? the Point Partial ? which 1) has an industry leading strength to weight ratio, 2) can be operated unilaterally (one-handed), 3) offers anatomical rotation and flexion around the patient?s proximal interphalangeal (PIP) joint, and 4) can be custom-made for each patient using advanced metal 3D printing technology. The Point Partial is the next product in Point Designs? product road map, which began with the Point Digit, a full finger mechanical prosthesis. Since the commercial launch of the Point Digit in early 2017, 111 digits have been delivered to 42 patients. We developed the Point Digit to fill a void in the partial hand prosthetic field, and uncovered a need for a partial finger prosthesis. To answer the frequent request for a robust passive partial finger prosthesis, we will begin development of the Point Partial through this funding opportunity. The care of upper limb amputees requires a highly individualized approach to medicine. Each patient brings unique needs to the clinic including various levels of amputation, lifestyles, personal experience, and other medical indicators. Prosthetists and occupational therapists work with each patient to provide a personalized medical solution using whatever components and technologies are available on the open market. Very often, the bottleneck in this system is the development of clinically sound prosthetic components that can be readily sourced by the prosthetists to provide an optimal prosthetic limb system. The largest population of upper limb amputees are those with partial hand amputations. This population outnumbers all other levels of upper limb amputees by a factor of 10. Therefore, we can make a significant clinical impact if a product serves this population effectively. However, current commercial products for partial hand amputees do not satisfy all the needs of these patients; passive fingers are often fragile and difficult to use while powered fingers are expensive and require additional components like batteries and electronics that can be cumbersome to the user. In this Phase 1 effort we propose to 1) design and develop Point Partial prototypes based on preliminary work (amputee and prosthetist focus groups, and proven Point Digit design features), and 2) internally verify the Point Partial through a battery of mechanical tests. The mission of Point Designs LLC is to innovate devices and algorithms in the field of upper limb prosthetic design. We develop products that provide prosthetists and patients with solutions to meet the unique needs of each patient in this dynamic and challenging healthcare setting. The Point Partial will provide an effective and durable solution for many upper limb amputees with finger loss and ensure their ability to enjoy their work, family, and life to the fullest.